


Like it's Fate

by imaginarycircus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarycircus/pseuds/imaginarycircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stellarmeadow has magical powers and somehow gets me to pop out fics when I don't intend to. IDEK. In answer to her query: "But I still wonder what he said in his rants to his parents [about Steve] on the phone every night for the first week."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like it's Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stellarmeadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/gifts).



Danny takes a swig of his beer and stares out the window at the parking lot of his condo. He can't even see the ocean from here--not that he wants to, but it's weird to be able to smell, but not see it. Danny is on the phone, as usual, with both his parents--his mother sitting in bed and his father sitting at the kitchen table over a cup of decaf. In answer to his father's question about what he did next he says, "Yes, of course I hit him." 

Danny's father grunts his approval and Danny's mother tsks.

"Don't 'tsk' me, mom. The guy is an animal. If I hadn't clocked him he'd just walk all over me."

"Beverly, the boy is right. Sometimes you have to knock a bully on his ass to get him to backdown." Danny's father takes a sip and swallows.

His mom mutters something that sounds suspiciously like 'men' but neither he or his father are stupid enough to ask for clarification.

"And then--you won't believe this--he drove a cop car onto a moving boat like we were in some kind of action movie. I swear the car flew like ten feet at least. I don't know. Maybe the Navy did some kind of crazy experiments on his brain and now he can't help himself. And he's always taking his shirt off to show off his Captain America physique."

Danny's father laughs, but Danny's mother makes a considering noise.

"What, ma?" Danny represses a sigh.

"What does this Lieutenant Commander look like?"

Danny is immediately on guard, but not quick enough to stop the word from escaping his mouth. "Why?"

"I'm just curious. Humor me."

Danny looks at the handset, willing his father to speak up and derail his mother, but his father just takes another swallow of coffee.

"Uh, he's tall. He's got, you know, eyes."

"What color?"

"Blue."

"What shade of blue?" She's relentless like a terrier on the trail of a mouse.

"I don't know." Danny knows he's starting to sound petulant, but his mother can bring that out in him like nobody's business.

"Daniel!"

"Kind of a deep ocean blue--like the water around here. Uh, they kind of change with his moods--get darker and then sometimes they look a little green-blue."

"Mmmm-hm."

"What does that mean?" Danny doesn't need to see his mother to know what expression is on her face. He could hear the smugness in her voice.

"Nothing, dear. So tell me about Gracie."

"Oh! And that's another thing. After all that he gave me a weekend at this fancy hotel so Grace could swim with the dolphins! Can you believe him!?"

"Well, that was nice of him," Danny's mother says.

"You're missing the point, ma. He thinks he can push me around and then buy me off? I don't think so."

"Isn't possible he was just trying to be nice? Maybe apologize?" His dad, ever the voice of reason, might just have a point.

Danny scrubs a hand over his face. Normally he can see that kind of motive clearly and draw the right conclusions. But with Steve he's all at sea. He has no idea what motivates Steve, what his ultimate priorities are, and what's going on under that arrogant, cocky facade.

"So, did you take Gracie to swim with the dolphins? I want to see pictures!"

"Not yet, ma." Danny has just enough sense to not bring up Steve again for the rest of the conversation. He has to bite his words back three times.

Thorn in his side, mote in his eye, fly in the ointment, squeaky wheel--that's Steve. After he hangs up the phone he has the dreadful feeling that Steve is in his life for some purpose--like it's fate, like the universe is at work on some big project and hasn't revealed it to him yet. He makes a note to try and not yammer about Steve so much on the phone with his folks in the future. His mother is too sharp by half.

He's worried she heard the tiny hitch in his voice when he said that Steve is always taking his shirt off, that she caught the admiration mixed with his outrage, and that maybe--just as he's always suspected--she can read his mind and she knows what he is not going to admit to himself, at least not yet: Steve is getting under his skin. Steve makes him itch. What that means? Hell if Danny knows.

At least that's his story. And he's sticking to it. For now.


End file.
